


Partners

by shonn



Category: Copycat (1995)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonn/pseuds/shonn
Relationships: Helen Hudson/M.J. Monahan
Kudos: 9





	Partners

They are as different as night and day, an old cliche used to describe people who are too complicated to be described otherwise. They should clash, both are too stubborn and too intelligent to be as dependent on each other as they are, but circumstances have brought them together. They rely on each other too much now, and MJ worries they've given up other obsessions for this one: they must be together. It's something MJ forgets when Helen, tall and lanky, looms over her in a way that makes the shorter woman shiver in anticipation. It is then that MJ slips into bed just as easily as dawn greets the world, slow and steady and always.


End file.
